Tony Esposito
& | nationality_2 = USA | birth_date = April 23, 1943 | birth_place = Sault Ste. Marie, ON, CAN | career_start = 1967 | career_end = 1984 | halloffame = 1988 }} Anthony James "Tony O" Esposito (born April 23, 1943 in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario) is a retired professional goaltender, who played in the National Hockey League, most notably for the Chicago Black Hawks. He was one of the pioneers of the now popular butterfly style. Hockey career Early years Esposito grew up Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario with his brother, fellow future NHL star Phil Esposito. He played college hockey for Michigan Tech University. A three-year hockey letter winner, Esposito was a three-time first-team All-America selection. He was a driving force in helping the Huskies to the 1964–65 NCAA Championship and was named a first-team NCAA All-Tournament Team choice in 1965. Still currently the MTU career leader in goals against average (2.55) and second in career saved percentage (.912), Esposito was also a three-time All-WCHA first-team selection. Esposito turned pro with the Vancouver Canucks in the Western Hockey League in 1967–68 and played with the Houston Apollos in the Central Hockey League in 1968–69. He first played in the NHL for the Montreal Canadiens during the 1968–69 season. A famous game against the Boston Bruins, led by his brother Phil, ended in a 2–2 tie, in which Phil scored both goals for Boston. Esposito played 13 regular season games, due to both Gump Worsley and Rogatien Vachon being injured. However, Esposito returned to the minors when they both returned from their injuries. Worsley was injured again during the playoffs, so Esposito was called again. Tony Esposito served as backup to Vachon dressing for all 4 games in the finals. Tony's name was added to the Stanley Cup with the Montreal Canadiens. As the Canadiens club was very deep in goaltenders at that time, with Gump Worsley, Rogatien Vachon and others in the system, Esposito was left unprotected by the Canadiens in 1969. Rise to fame For 1969–70, the Chicago Black Hawks claimed him from Montreal on waivers, known at the time as the "intra-league draft". Esposito had a spectacular season with Chicago, posting a 2.17 GAA and setting a modern day NHL record with 15 shutouts. Having not played enough games with Montreal, he was still eligible for, and won the Calder Trophy as the league's best rookie. He also took the Vezina Trophy and was named to the First All-Star team at season's end. He also balloted second for league MVP (Hart Trophy). It was during this record setting season he earned the nickname Tony 'O'. In 1970–71, he again proved to be one of the league's top goalies and helped Chicago finish first in the NHL's West division. The Black Hawks made it to the Stanley Cup finals, but lost in 7 games to Montreal. The following season he posted the lowest GAA of his career (1.77) and shared the Vezina with backup Gary Smith. He was again selected to the NHL's 1st All-Star team. Esposito was named to Team Canada for the Summit Series of September, 1972. He was the first goalie to earn a win against the Soviets, splitting Canada's goaltending duties with Montreal's Ken Dryden. Esposito posted the lowest GAA of the three goalies who appeared in the series. Despite the loss of Bobby Hull, Esposito and the Hawks led their division in 1972–73, but lost the Stanley Cup Final in 6 games to Montreal. 1973–74 was another brilliant season with a sparkling 2.04 GAA and 10 shutouts. Esposito won his 3rd Vezina, sharing it with Philadelphia's Bernie Parent. The Black Hawks declined the next few seasons although Esposito remained among the top netminders in the NHL. In 1979–80, Esposito enjoyed a fine season with 6 shutouts and his third 1st All-Star team selection. In 1981 he became an American citizen and played for Team USA in the Canada Cup (he had previously represented Canada at the 1977 Ice Hockey World Championship tournament). He played a few more seasons in the Chicago, retiring after the 1983–84 season. Tony Esposito is the younger brother of Phil Esposito, who also played for Team Canada during the Summit Series of 1972. Retirement He retired from professional play in 1985 and was named to the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1988. His number 35 was retired by the Blackhawks. Tony Esposito later became General Manager of the Pittsburgh Penguins rather briefly, where he hired former Black Hawks teammate Gene Ubriaco as head coach, until they were both terminated. In 1991, when his brother helped found the Tampa Bay Lightning, Phil hired Tony as chief scout. Both Espositos were fired in 1998. In 1998, he was ranked number 79 on List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News, 61 places behind No. 18-ranked Phil. In 2007, Tony was inducted (alongside brother Phil) into the Sault Ste Marie Walk of Fame. On March 19, 2008, the Chicago Blackhawks honoured Esposito with "Tony Esposito Night", where he was formally introduced as an Ambassador in the Blackhawks organization. Then-Blackhawk goaltenders Patrick Lalime and Nikolai Khabibulin both wore Esposito's #35 jerseys in the pre-game warmups, and Khabibulin recorded a shutout in a Hawks 5–0 win over the Washington Capitals. Awards and accomplishments *Stanley Cup Champion (1969) *Calder Memorial Trophy (1970) *NHL First All-Star Team Goalie (1970, 1972, 1980) *NHL Second All-Star Team Goalie (1973, 1974) *Vezina Trophy (1970, 1972, 1974) *Member of Canadian national team at 1972 Summit Series and 1977 Ice Hockey World Championship tournament *Played for United States national team in the 1981 Canada Cup Career statistics Category:Pittsburgh Penguins general managers Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey general managers Category:American ice hockey players Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:1972 Team Canada players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Canada's Sports Hall of Fame inductees Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Vancouver Canucks (WHL) players Category:Vezina Trophy winners Category:Michigan Tech Huskies players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:Born in 1943 Category:1972 Team Canada players Category:Retired in 1984